gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 8
'The Prince (Girl) of the School’s Problems '(学園の王子様(女子)の悩み Gakuen no Ōji-sama (Joshi) no Nayami) is the eighth episode of the anime. Synopsis Kashima is hit by Hori-senpai’s bag because he’s trying to stop her from running away. Nozaki-kun’s manga falls out, and Kashima is surprised to see that it’s marked with such detail. Mikoshiba and Nozaki also hare their thoughts about it. She can’t believe that boys are reading shojo manga (she’s unaware that they’ve all been helping Nozaki). She mistakenly concludes that it has become the “male high school students’ Bible”. Trying to think about Hori’s feelings (since he doesn’t get the lead role), she tries to make him get the heroine’s role. At the same time Hori is going through his own crisis. Since there are more backgrounds than usual in this chapter, he has to work harder. He tries to convince Nozaki to learn how to draw backgrounds so he doesn’t have to rely on him. But Nozaki’s sense of perspective is all wrong. To compensate, he draws all the characters standing on boxes. This makes Hori even angrier; nevertheless, he tries a different approach—Sakura and Hori make Nozaki take pictures of them around the school, so he can use them as models for Mamiko and Suzuki. Once again, however, Nozaki makes them stand on boxes. In a desperate final attempt, he decided to make Nozaki copy backgrounds from old copies of the manga. Unfortunately, this also doesn’t work, and he’s forced to pull an all-nighter to help Nozaki finish. The next day during the drama club meeting, he can barely stay awake. Half-asleep, he sees Kashima standing on a box to reach for something on top of one of the cupboards. Enraged (because of what he went through with Nozaki) he knocks her off the box and passes out from exhaustion himself. Kashima decides to carry him to the nurse’s office. However, the other club members don’t let her wear a prince’s costume, so she opts fro a bull’s head. She wants to be an elegant and proud horse which carries a prince. When Hori wakes up and finds out what happened, he promises Nozaki that he’ll do all his backgrounds on one condition—his next story has to be about a prince who’s cursed to be a bull. He adds that the scene where he changes back into a prince should be really flashy. Nozaki is confused but agrees. Quotes Kashima (about Hori’s copy of Nozaki’s manga): “The amount of attention he’s put into this is insane!!... Crap!! There’s no escape!!” Mikoshiba (to Kashima about the manga): “You’re supposed to empathize with the protagonist, Mamiko!” Nozaki (telling Kashima what he thinks about the manga): “Despite feeling that I’ll be crushed by embarrassment and regret sometimes I feel I’ve grown as a person and at a glance I feel that there’s love after all.” Kashima (thoughts after hearing Nozaki’s reply): “Your thoughts about it are that complex?!!” Hori: “I can’t believe Kashima is actually showing interest in working!! (later:) For crying out loud, I thought you were actually willing to work to do work for once!” Category:Anime Category:Episodes